SNS-595 is chemically named (+)-1,4-dihydro-7-[(3S,4S)-3-methoxy-4-(methylamino)-1-pyrrolidinyl]-4-oxo-1-(2-thiazolyl)-1,8-naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acid, and has the following structure:

SNS-595 is known for its anti-tumor activity. Treatment of the following cancers with SNS-595 has been proposed in the literature: bladder cancer, breast cancer, cervical cancer, colon cancer, esophageal cancer, head and neck cancer, liver cancer, lung cancer, melanoma, myeloma, neuroblastoma (i.e., CNS cancer), ovarian cancer, pancreatic cancer, prostate cancer, renal cancer, sarcoma, skin cancer, stomach cancer, testicular cancer, thyroid cancer and uterine cancer. Various dosing regimens have been reported, for example, see, U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2005-0203120; 2005-0215583 and 2006-0025437, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
There continues to be a need for safe and effective dosages and dosing regimens for administering SNS-595 in treating, preventing and managing various cancers, including leukemias.